


a donde tu quieras voy

by doubtthestars



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Toni Kroos, Color Blindness, Gen, Red String of Fate, Soulmates, when will I stop writing soulmate AUs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 11:30:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3325853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubtthestars/pseuds/doubtthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Toni's life is surrounded by color he can't quite see right. It just means he's a bit more perceptive than others.</p><p>or when Madrid calls for him, he meets his soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a donde tu quieras voy

**Author's Note:**

> titles comes from Shakira's No Creo, my freakin anthem.

Toni knows the strings around his fingers aren't actually gold or pinkish but he prefers to think he's special and has glittery gold string connecting him to his soulmate. 

When he was younger, he would tug at them to see if he would get a tug back but now he knew it didn't work that way. Children were better able to see the strings but never able to touch anybody else's. The string was adaptable to all distances, tugging wouldn't do anything but expand the length before going back to normal, and when you met the one, a ring of red would appear on your ring finger. 

The colors were pretty simple. Red for romance, Green for friends, and Purple for parents.

In Brazil, Toni could see the metaphysical connections between them almost constantly. He wondered if it was all the emotion, the excitement held in the country for the sport charging the air enough for them to really see they were a team held together by bonds of love. There were webs of gold and pale pink all around Camp Bahia. 

It made him think of champagne, bubbling in glasses for a toast and there is a warm feeling in his chest that they may win this after all.

He is careful not to look at Poldi and Basti together, all suffused with a gold glow and happy smiles. Everyone knows that Lukas has a ring of red covered by his wedding ring. 

Bastian kept his hands covered for a reason.

He rubs at the double band of dark blue around his right thumb when they win. Toni wasn't very demonstrative but this was the second best thing that has ever happened to him. The first being Leon.

He kissed the trophy like he would Leon's head and hugs Mario.

*

The thing about the green bands is that there are only three fingers left on each hand and they aren't exactly tethered. They leave no visible mark but a flash happens, a flare of warmth crawls through your system like drinking hot chocolate after getting out of the cold. It is a nice feeling and Toni appreciates nice things

Toni doesn't know how other people maintain so many green ties. His fall away easily when he moves to Madrid. He is okay with it because the ones that matter the most will still be there.

He knows of James, how could he not? He was on the Colombian national team, won the Golden Boot, had a name that his brain refused to read correctly. He was part and parcel of coming to Real Madrid, learning a new language, seeing new faces, having a new team.

He sees James with the same double band around his thumb and smiles shyly in passing. 

They are officially introduced by Marcelo, who if Toni looked hard enough, had a sparkle to him like fireworks but it also reminded him of the Brazilian heat and sun. He carried it around him effortlessly, bringing the mood up in the dressing room or in training. Toni wondered what he carried with him, besides "German stuffiness" as Cris had said.

A bright smile paired with a handshake was all it took for Toni to stop paying attention to Marcelo and jolt back like he had been burned. He must have made a noise because he could feel the eyes of the others on him. Gareth was the closest to him, being paired up for some exercises together and there was nothing he could say besides "ohh shit" as Toni saw the gold wrap around his ring finger.

James looks worried and asks him if he's alright. Toni feels like he should be the calm one but he is panicking, not sure what to do. 

"Toni, you're fine. it's okay, breathe." Sami's voice filtered through to his brain in words he instinctively knows. 

His eyes are trained on the coffee-dark eyes and he vaguely remembers some trivia about Colombia exporting coffee beans.

*

James uses the word "vidente" to explain his ease. Toni understand it as a fortune-teller, getting cartoonish images of crystal balls and tarot cards around a woman with too many scarves.

Toni doesn't believe in fate but he remembers debating the decision of staying at Bayern or leaving in his room. He flips a coin but there is an itch between his fingers he can't sooth and never picks up the coin from where it landed. He goes to Madrid anyway, because it is what he wants. 

He doesn't understand James who is all determination in an eager boy body or he understands it too well for him to not get double visions of himself, younger and in a different kit. He knows Madrid means a lot more to the other man than it does to him. Certainly it means a lot more to his entire country that he succeeds with Los Blancos. 

It isn't the first time it happened with two players at Bernabeu and it probably would be the last. 

The team starts calling them "Los tortolitos" whenever they are together and Toni gets irritated because he is not a bird (maybe if it were an eagle or a falcon but a turtle dove?) and James is married. 

Jess and him are a different story but he still calls the day after the marking and sighs heavily into the phone.

"Is it beautiful?" She is wistful and Toni feels a pang of guilt because Jess deserved this instead of following him around with Leon. He had slept with her once because she wanted to know what it would be like and Toni had wanted to prove something else. He loved her but their tie was only pink. He rubs at the mark on his skin and sees the champagne colored string head east beyond the room.

"You're going to have to tell me when you come down. It all looks different to me." 

It is her turn to sigh before saying, "Oh Toni."

*

"Tengo un poco de vidente, Toni." He repeats and smiles, showing his teeth like he is on the verge of laughing at him. Toni still doesn't get the superstition but he does know James is uncannily good at predicting rain and when someone needs a hand, he appears like a genie granting laughs.

"Yeah, catch up Kroos. Your boy has some magic in him so stop feeling sorry for yourself and come on." Gareth beeps the horn. Toni isn't dressed to go out but he goes with them anyway knowing it would only be a matter of time before Sergio and Isco starting blowing up his phone with messages.

They go out to eat and sing happy birthday but Toni begs off of drinks and dancing, not good with either. 

James split a cab with him and he gets a condom from a laughing Sergio and a wink from Fabio before they left along with hugs from the rest. He just shook his head because they would never give up on trying to embarrass him. 

It is because of some sort of curiousity he can't shake off that he invites him back to his house. James takes out the _arroz con leche_ he had put in the fridge before leaving for dinner. He doesn't bother with bowls, just getting two spoons out of the drawer for them to dig in. 

The plastic container is cold in his lap but Toni doesn't mind, flipping through channels between spoonfuls. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asks and Toni feels an edge of nerves settle along his skin. It isn't suggestive but maybe Toni's brain hadn't caught up with Spanish being as nuanced as any other language. He couldn't get a dictionary to learn that. 

He shrugs, but the grip on his spoon belies his anxiety. 

"Nothing. The day is almost done." James smiles that particular smile when Toni gets the right words in his mouth after another lesson. 

"Okay, do you mind if I stay? You might grow older before my eyes." He jokes even though it takes Toni a while to figure the last part out. He takes another spoonful of the sweet rice pudding and deliberates. Someone would eventually get the whole team gossiping about it, but it was his birthday after all.

"Okay," he nods and James darts in quick as a hummingbird to kiss his cheek in thanks. Toni freezes for a moment, before cataloging his thoughts. It had been like any other greeting from Marcelo or anyone else who decided to test his personal boundaries with a hair ruffle or a hug. 

Toni's cheeks are dusted with pink as they try to find a movie on TV.

*

When he meets Daniella Rodriguez, he is not sure what to expect. He is polite and trying his hardest to not make her hate him for being her husband's soulmate. He shivers with the word because Toni knows he is comfortable with being friends with James. Soulmates is a word with pressure behind it, when Toni thinks of it, he is reminded of movies and books not his life.

It is not supposed to be James picking him up for practice or falling asleep while James talks to him about his childhood and his dreams. It is not the joy at playing football with him, helping him score a goal or being next to him in a wall for a penalty.

"Dani asked for pictures of Leon," Cris elbows him and Toni tumbles out of his thoughts to fumble with his phone to show her the most recent photographs. 

She is mostly quiet, talking only to Sara, but he takes it as a good sign that she has not snubbed him. _It is the language barrier_ , Cris explains away and Toni believes him. 

The team still jokes about them but they understand it isn't like the others with their red strings looped around their fingers. Toni is different, not aloof or uncaring, just different. They accept that. 

James doesn't push anything besides the occasional hand-holding which is fine with Toni because his hands are always cold anyway. Isco gets the best picture of them sleeping with their heads together on a flight to a Champions League game and Toni frames it to put it besides a picture of him, Leon and Jess. He also has a picture of Leon and Salome on his wall. 

His wall is full of pictures of the life he is slowly building in Madrid making Toni smile every time he leaves his house.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on the fringes of RM fandom so forgive me for any super off characterizations
> 
> It's my first time writing James/Toni so feedback would be appreciated!


End file.
